Panique à Elysion !
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Un drame se profile à Elysion. Les dieux jumeaux sont épouvantés par ce qui leur arrive. Et si c'était la fin d'Elysion ? Désolée pour le résumé pourri...


**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic sur Saint Seiya. Elle a pour thème nos chers dieux jumeaux, Hypnos et Thanatos ! Il manque de fic à leur sujet, je trouve. Bonne lecture à tous ( et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...) ! ^^**

 **Disclaimeur : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-sama (et un peu à la mythologie grecque...)**

* * *

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Elysion (Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire un "nouveau jour" étant donné que le soleil ne se couchait jamais.). Hypnos lisait tranquillement un livre sur "comment gérer son stress ?" Un des conseils primordiaux du livre était "de se ressourcer au calme". Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elysion était calme, presque trop calme par moment. Heureusement son frère était là pour animer un peu leur lieu de résidence de temps en temps et qu' il y avait Pandore pour pouvoir (s'amuser avec elle) lui donner des ordres. Vraiment, être un dieu lui convenait parfaitement. Surtout qu'en habitant à Elysion, il n'était pas obligé de devoir côtoyer ces horribles êtres humains qui le répugnait ! C'était vraiment un endroit très calme...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

Il se rectifia mentalement : c'était un endroit très calme lorsque l'abruti qui lui servait de frère jumeau n'hurlait pas !

Il posa son livre et alla rejoindre le temple de son frère, d'où provenait le dit hurlement. Il trouva Thanatos debout sur une table, en train de piauler comme une fillette. L'argenté se tourna vers son frère et lui sauta au cou.

"Hypnos, c'est terrible !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Tu as encore tué la mauvaise personne ?

\- Non, cette fois si, je n'y suis pour rien ! Et je te rappelle que c'était un accident !

\- Viens-en aux faits.

-Oui. C'est abominable, on est envahi !

\- Des humains ont pénétré dans Elysion ?

\- Pire, des souris ! C'est une véritable invasion ! Il faut faire quelque chose !"

Hypnos se tut. Des souris ? Thanatos hurlait pour des souris ! Il savait que son frère en avait une peur bleue, mais tout de même ! Il soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour que son frère soit si idiot ? Néanmoins, il avait raison sur un point : il fallait faire quelque chose ! Un lieu sacré comme Elysion ne pouvait décemment pas se faire envahir par des souris, il en allait de leur dignité et de l'image du seigneur Hadès !

"Tu pourrais peut-être les tuer ? C'est ton boulot, après tout."

Son frère l'incendia du regard. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dis de mal ? Le problème avec Thanatos, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas plaisanter avec la mort (alors que lui ne disait rien quand son frère l'appelait "Nounours*" (ce qui arrivait souvent)).

"J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le dieu que je suis va s'abaisser à utiliser les pouvoirs que Zeus lui a confié pour se débarrasser de souris ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ?

\- Tu t'en occupes."

Hypnos écarquilla les yeux. Son frère se moquait de lui, ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Ou alors, c'était vraiment un abruti fini !

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas m'occuper de ces nuisibles !

\- S'il-te-plaît Hypnos, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des souris !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je n'utiliserait pas mes pouvoirs ! Surtout que les miens ne sont pas adaptés pour se genre de cas ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça !

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Les méthodes humaines, je ne vois que ça."

Thanatos fut dégoûté. Lui, le dieu de la mort, devoir utiliser des méthodes que les humains utilisaient. Il avait envie de vomir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et Hypnos aussi. Et son frère ne voudrait pas s'en occuper seul. Et bien, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

"C'est bon, tu as gagné. Comment font les humains ?

\- Ils posent des pièges à souris et attendent.

\- Bon, alors on y va."

Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au temple qui servait de remise. Thanatos se demandait pourquoi ils avaient des pièges à souris. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'invasion ! Mais bon, il y avait aussi des pelles et des râteaux et pourtant ils n'entretenait jamais les fleurs d'Elysion ! Ils s'armèrent tous deux d'une multitude de piège à souris ainsi que de deux épuisettes, une dizaine de cages et de deux combinaisons noirs. Ils allèrent positionner tous les pièges dans Elysion et se rejoignirent dans le temple de Thanatos. L'argenté demanda à son frère :

"On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On attend.

\- C'est tout ? On ne fait que attendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre ? On ne va tout de même pas leur courir après ! Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne suis juste pas aussi bien informé que le grand Hypnos en matière de chasse à la souris ! D'ailleurs, on est des dieux, on ne devrait pas s'abaisser à les chasser !

\- La faute à qui ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui refuse de nous en débarrasser !

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, on attend !"

Ils attendirent. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Thanatos commençait à s'impatienter. Même Hypnos commençait à en avoir marre, pourtant, le doré était réputé pour sa patience légendaire. Thanatos commença à fredonner, ce qui fit soupirer Hypnos.

"Tu peux arrêter s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai rien d'autre à faire !

\- Tu sait que je ne suis pas un grand fan de musique, alors, arrête s'il-te-plaît."

Thanatos ronchonna. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ces souris ! Hypnos se leva.

"Viens, on va aller vérifier si les pièges on fonctionné."

Thanatos se leva à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les pièges qu'ils avaient placé. Aucun piège n'avait fonctionné. Ils étaient tous vides. Thanatos bouillonna de colère.

"Bravo, on peut dire que les méthodes humaines sont efficaces !

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Je ne suis pas un expert de la vie humaine !"

Ils furent interrompus par le passage d'une souris. Thanatos hurla et se rua vers son frère. Hypnos essaya d'attraper la dite souris avec son épuisette, mais son frère lui hurla dans les oreilles et le fit tomber à la renverse, entraînant Thanatos dans sa chute. La souris s'approcha à ce moment-là de Thanatos. ce dernier hurla de plus belle. Toujours dans les oreilles d'Hypnos. Il essaya de se relever, mais son frère se cramponna de plus belle à lui, et il retomba au sol. Ses cheveux se coincèrent dans un des pièges à souris. Il hurla à son tour. La souris continuait à avancer. Thanatos hurla encore.

* * *

Pandore commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas eu d'ordre des dieux jumeaux de toute la journée. Or, elle savait que ces derniers aimait lui en donner. Ça les distraillait. Elle se dit qu'ils devaient être très pris par leurs occupations (qui se résumaient à jouer de la lyre ou lire). Vraiment, elle aurait bien aimer un jour aller à Elysion. Ce devait être un endroit vraiment très calme pour qu'on l'oublie.

* * *

 **Et voila ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! ^^ Pour tous les lecteurs de _Sanctuary fiesta_ , j'espère que cette fic vous permettra de me pardonner... J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas ! Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine ! ^^**


End file.
